King's Requiem
by lunatari23
Summary: Five kings there be, allowing peace to reign over the five districts, for as long as the slate remains, all shall be in balance.


**King's Requiem**

**Summary: **Five kings there be, allowing peace to reign over the five districts, for as long as the slate remains, all shall be in balance.

**A/N:** Hi Lunatari23 back once again~ Also once again with Koichii's idea based off the anime K, I am here to help her with another write up for her plots, so please bear with me, I know I don't compare to her writing skills, so I hope you enjoy this as I hope Koichii does too

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Kuroko no Basketball, nor do I own anything from K

Without much further ado please enjoy~

**Prologue:** **Formation**

Since the dawn of time, the world had its own energy coursing throughout the ground, the air and everything natural on this Earth. The first humans were able to utilise this energy to create fire, and much later learned to douse for water. Though looking back on history, when was the point in time that man stopped hunting the animals and turned on themselves? War spread like plague, people had craved war and fought among themselves for territories and things that really made no sense at all.

With war, came advancements in technology. People made guns, submarines, tanks, missiles, and nuclear warheads. With all these advancements, man still wanted more, it wasn't until the Second World War that a certain country, which has been stricken from all records, hired a scientist to develop more advance weapons. That scientist was the elite of the elite, and he was Nijimura Shuzo.

Nijimura travelled the world in search of a way to create a weapon that would revolutionise the war. As that was what he was paid for, but in truth he just wanted to discover the secrets of the world. Travelling around with the guise of finding an alternate source of power, he went to see the pyramids, the stone henge, basically any place of power.

His search led him to find a slate. He had hoped to have left it there to research, but the certain government had needed something substantial for their sponsoring to continue their endorsement in the project. With the slate taken back to base Nijimura began his research.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His research showed that the slate operated on lay lines, or more commonly known from his part of the world dragon veins. Once the slate was placed on anybody of land, it would condense the energy in the dragon veins and bring it forth as a rich energy source to that land. He was truly intrigued. After extracting that energy, he found that the energy could be separated to five different colours; red blue, green, yellow and purple, each with their own properties.

Many countries tried to steal his astounding research founding, in such they had not the vision that he had but still stole samples of the stone. One such example was the Italian mafia who used the stones into gems which they embedded into rings (**coughvongolaringscough**), but Nijimura wanted to harness that power within humans which was more natural than using a conduit that was uncontrollable.

This research was proven to be highly effective, however seeing humans kill one another using his research he decided to take the slate to his home country of Japan. The Government learnt of this and try to stop him, they wanted further research and were willing to kill him and find someone else to replace him. The human trials were a success and they had all his reports so it was doable to find someone else to replace him.

Nijimura though heard word of this, and with the help of one of his test subject removed the slate from the centre of the facility. Though what he didn't know was that all the extracted energy he got from the slate was taken back when the slate was removed. With all the raw energy that was in the lab and test subjects that was around the country and the front line, a massive explosion occurred, wiping out the country from all records in history.

The only one to survive was Nijimura who received all five of the energy infused into him, as he was the only one touching the slate at the time. Seeing the destruction that he caused, he wailed in agony at what he had done. Deciding that the world was just not ready for such power he took the slate to his home country of Japan to bury it deep within the Earth.

_**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**_

**Many Years Later**

Nijimuro had perfected his research, he was able to make the energy stable and not cause a mass explosion. He placed the slate, which was now known as the Niji Slate, along a certain lay line, which was set out like a pentagram. With the right calculation the energy would course out to each point in the pentagram and seek out suitable host for its power.

These five districts came to be known as;

Rakuzan, the district ran by the Red King

Yosen, the district ran by the Purple King

Too, the district ran by the Blue King

Shuutoku, the district ran by the Green King

Kaijo, the district ran by the Yellow King

Nijimura had made sure to aid those chosen by the power of the slate, and warned them of the dangers that were present. He had hoped, no expected that each new generation would be warned of the burdened that they bear by the previous generation. Though he gave them all the knowledge that he thought would help them, he didn't tell them everything. He burnt all his research, in hopes that no one would find and abuse the power that the Niji Slate held.

In doing all this he had planned to go into hiding and live the rest of his days in peace, he had not realised that when he removed the slate those many years back, it had made him immortal. Finding it as punishment for what he had unleased into the world he took the slate and hid it away, becoming its guardian in penitence for what he had done. Only the Kings would know of his whereabouts and it became a secret that would die with the king upon his death bed.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Present Day**

A man with golden hair medium long hair, with double piercing in his left ear, and had tribal tattoos along the side of his left neck and arm was seen entering the central district known as Teiko. His necklace contained a fragment of stone that seemed to glow as he got closer to his destination.

Upon following where his pendant was leading him he came face to face with a man.

"It can't be...How...how is that you are still alive?" the man questioned shocked at seeing someone from his distant past. Everyone from that time should have long perished.

"Hah! You must be Shuzo, I heard of you from the stories and war photos, to think that you would still be alive" The man with gold hair laughed. "My name is Nash Gold Jr, you must be thinking of my ancestor!" he continued laughing as he made a move to knock out Nijimura.

However the attack didn't connect. Nijimura having lived for so long that he had long learned how best to regulate and control the energy that belonged to all the five kings in all its forms. The attack was negated by Nijimura having a constant ice crystal barrier with the blue energy mixed with the refracting power of the yellow energy and green energy he had perfected a full defense shield that would seemed invisible to all before him. Quickly sending a blast of concentrated red energy which took on the form of a molten hot spear, infused with yellow energy creating lighting sparks to mingle with the fire he launched it at Nash.

To his shock and surprise, the attack did little to no damage on Nash. Who stood there unfazed and still just laughing. That was Nijimura saw the pendant glowing around Nash's neck. It seemed that the government had also been doing some research on the slate fragment that had been chipped and stored away all those year ago. "What are you?" Nijimura questioned.

"hahaha They call me the Gold King"Nash replied, ripping off his shirt showing how he had manipulated the gold energy into turning his body to a natural element that was strong enough to with stand any form of attack. Nash's raised his fist, turning it into adamantium and made a rush at Nijimura once more.

"Gold element...but that is impossible!" Nijimura cried, as he tried his best to raise his defense by infusing all five energy onto the barrier he had formed up along with using them to strengthen himself. However it was a futile effort as Nash's fist collided into his chest, knocking the wind out of him and sending him flying right into the wall of the cave.

"I be taking the Slate now then! its powers shall be all mine!" Nash laughed at how easy it was to defeat the oldest King on record. He took careful procedure to remove the Niji slate from its resting place, as was instructed in the notes he had found. Leaving Nijimura Shuzo unconscious in the sacred ground, hidden underground.

With the slate removed, all five kings from each of their district froze from where they stood. A chill ran through all of them. They could feel that the balance had been disturbed. Their endless amount of power had been caped. Whatever energy they had running through their veins at the moment would be all the energy they could use until the slate was returned. Feeling uneasiness they all made their preparation and set their sights on the Central District Teiko

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**A/N: **so...thats it for the prologue, I'm not entirely sure if this was good or not...please tell me what you all think so please review

Sorry Koichii if it's not what you expected... I tried at least

Anyway this is Lunatari23 signing out XD peace everybody till next time~


End file.
